juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Show Afternoon
Dog Show Afternoon is the twenty-fifth episode of the entire show and the twelfth episode of the second season. Synopsis When June's family plans to go on vacation, she signs up for a trip to Space Camp in California, but she must catch a mysterious creature called a Bombat before she can leave Orchid Bay. To do so, June must enter Monroe in a dog show. Unfortunately, she also learns a terrible price to being the Te Xuan Ze — June can't leave the city physically. Recap June's all set to take a trip to California Space Center and claims to have prepared for everything but Monroe keeps telling her she can't. Her grandma calls and urges her to stay. Meanwhile, near Skull Lake, two leprechauns, Jeff and a friendIt's Your Party and I'll Whine if I Want To, Jeff's first appearance. have decided to roll away a huge boulder in front of a cave out of curiosity. They unknowingly release the Bombat, a creature that will start literally multiplying itself at the strike of midnight, destroying a town in its wake. When June, Ray Ray and Monroe get there, it's hard for June to catch it, because it constantly changes its' shape to adapt. Eventually they chase it to a dog show and because there are Securitos demons hired by June guarding each entrance, they decide to enter Monroe to gain access. The Bombat tries disguising itself in all sorts of manners and escapes to the showroom. The team has trouble telling the dogs apart from the shape-shifter, so using a ploy involving dog-food, they end up revealing the impostor. June then gives it another chase, all the way to the border of the city. There, June discovers that she can't catch the Bombat anymore and assumes it's a barrier thrown by the wayward creature. The Bombat does a pistol-wink goodbye to Juniper, ready to take over the world, when he is scooped into a potato-sack by Jasmine. June is elated and asks for Ah-Mah to take care of the Bombat herself but Jasmine cuts her off and pleads for June to listen. As Jasmine explains the biggest burden of the Te Xuan Ze, having to stay within the Magical Veil, it dawns on June that she really can't leave the city as an active Te Xuan Ze, having to wait until just maybe, one of her own kids would take up the mantle. Crying, she becomes angry at Ah-Mah and blurts out that maybe then she can be like her, traveling and moving around the world from place to place. Jasmine is taken aback but explains that she only does it in search of a solution for June, so she could leave Orchid Bay City earlier.I've Got You Under My Skin, where Juniper has to replace Ah-Mah on a diplomatic mission, exactly because she was between travels. Sobering up from her earlier crying, June then jokingly makes a deal with Ah-Mah, that if she's gonna stay there for a while, she's gonna need a new bike, and maybe a new guitar and some new shoes while Jasmine responds that they better make a list then. June mentions that they never did find out who let the Bombat out and says she's got a hunch. The two go in search of the ones responsible later in the morning. As the two leprechauns are up to no good again, they are swiftly apprehended by June, while Ah-Mah watches on proudly. Credits clip Monroe's winning dance at the dog show is performed again, with two other characters joining him. Characters *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Jasmine Lee *Jeff the Leprechaun *Bombat Quotes :Monroe: Oh, look, it's a cute little rabbit, why hello there you wee creature, did you went to look carrots? :June: Yes, cute (pause) ...and also sporting an extra pair of legs. :(The rabbit see its own extra legs) :Bombat: Oh man. :(The rabbit transforms into the bombat) :Bombat: I'm out of practice. :(after seeing his competition of over-groomed, over-worked over-cute dogs) :Monroe: Somebody just kill me. :Jasmine: It is the way it has always been. :Juniper: That’s impossible! (hits the barrier again, with full force) :Jasmine: The Te Xuan Ze can never leave Orchid Bay. This is the way it has always been. :June: But... Ah-mah. I didn't choose to do this. :Jasmine: None of us did. Trivia * This marks the first time that the Lee family has been mentioned as traveling somewhere outside the city. *June wants to be an astronaut when she grows up. *We learn the full name of Monroe is Monroe Connery Boyd Carlisle McGregor Scott the 5th, when June enters him into the dog show and has to give his full name. *Third appearance of Jeff the Leprechaun. He has a different voice actor this time - Billy West does not reprise his role of Jeff the Leprechaun. Instead, Carlos Alazraqui voices him here. *Jeff was credited as Leprechaun #1 in this episode. * The Bombat is the first magical creature shown on the series that can also be seen by regular human beings. *'New Magical Creatures': Bombat and Securitos Trolls. *Ah-Mah has been seen traveling the world and it is revealed in this episode that she does so in order to find June a way out of Orchid Bay. *This episode marks the first time June cries. *We now know Ray Ray eats Monroe's dog food. *'Ending Tagline': "FOR SCOTLAND!!!" - Monroe Other *Out of the Past *Every Witch Way But Loose References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Lore Category:Monster sightings Category:Monster Debut Category:Spoiler content